betadndfandomcom-20200213-history
Day Two
After training hard, McGregor decides to train Xenia again, increasing her all around stats. Previous Xenia's Training Next Delvar's Death Story Xenia’s arms stretch, hitting the dwarf in the face. His eyes squinch, but his snoring continues. The halfling gets out of bed, slowly, so as not to wake the begrudging non-morning person. Her soft footsteps push her into the kitchen of the inn. Hot coffee is in multiple cups, the dark and bitter brew tints the wood, dying it darker. Xenia takes the mug to her lips, squinting in pain at the sudden heat. She grabs a second mug and pads back to her room. Pushing the heavy door open, the creak awakens the previously sleeping McGregor . His feet hit the floor faster than Xenia’s mind comprehends. A dagger is at her throat, forcing her to swallow the surprise down her throat. The dwarf clears his throat, and takes the dagger away from his companion’s jugular vein. Wiping sleep from his groggy eyes, he mumbles “You shouldn’t be sneaking around like a common thief .” His hand throws the dagger at the opposing wall, landing with a sharp thud. Xenia goes at him, in a twinge of anger, not liking the fact she was so helpless for a moment. In response, McGregor turns back to her and hits her in the chest, causing a mug to drop. Before it thunks onto the ground, the Dwarf catches it from underneath in his palm. “You know I need coffee, no need to spill it, Wench.” The halfling lunges back at him, her temper being easily fired up this morning. The dagger gets torn out of the wall by her small hand, and gets released even faster, spinning toward the dwarf. With barely a sidestep, McGregor ducks. Xenia plops down on the bed, causing a rustle and a simultaneous creek. A grumble throws itself out of Xenia’s mouth and towards the Dwarf in the room. Suddenly, a bodice is thrown over the halfling’s head by McGregor, as well as a shirt, and a pair of pants is thrown over her as well. Complaints stretch out into the space between them and get ignored by the dwarf. “Get dressed. We’re going out now.” McGregor is already in his clothing from yesterday, being quicker at changing as he was naked beforehand. He rips the door open, and walks out, leaving everything but his weapons behind in their room. Xenia follows, lungs full of complaints that are forced to stay quiet. The halfling follows the stout dwarf throughout the inn, and out onto the streets. The sun glares forcefully down onto them as they make their way to the familiar orchard. The smell of the apples rotting in the sun torches both sets of nostrils, forcing a sneer to appear on Xenia’s face as they walk into the grass. McGregor takes out his axe, and hammer throws it towards Xenia. It flips, axe end over handle, until the handle bluntly whacks Xenia in the stomach. Not as hard as she expected, the halfling stays standing.